Her Voice
by ChunJuan
Summary: Oneshot. AU. Tsuna, a radio talk show host was about to conclude his long day at the radio station working the midnight shift. However, just as he was taking the last song request from a caller, he receives a prank call! The person on the other end stays silent but just when he was about to disconnect the call, an unexpected voice trickles through...


**Author's Note**: I was watching a music video of one of my favourite songs for the first time one day and it had a story at the beginning, well more like a bit of dialogue :P. But then my mind started running wild with all these crazy ideas and storylines and then I thought,

_I have to write this out (note the italics)._

So it really did not matter who the characters were but since I was watching Hitman Reborn (great anime by the way, even though the ending was a little rushed) at the time I started writing this, I decided to use Tsuna. Honestly, though, I wanted to choose Gamma because on top of being _very_ good-looking, he is also one of my favourite characters but unfortunately, his character just doesn't suit the story :'(

Anyway, enough rambling. Please, enjoy this short song-inspired oneshot. The dialogue at the beginning was taken almost directly out of the music video and let's see if any of you can guess what song it is :D (clue: it's an 80s song, "Whaaat, keep up with the times," says the reader.)

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me nor does the song this story is inspired by. (most author's write something smart and witty in this area but I can't think of one right now so you'll just have to deal with this one :) )

As the sun rose behind the mountains in the far distance, Tsuna's eyes scanned once more over the instruments laid out in front of him. Methodically he began to click off the ones he no longer needed preparing to close the station. The twinkling rays of the sun slowly drifted through the windows and brushed against his cheeks as a soft warmth permeated the room with the sun's rays, wrapping around him like a blanket, making him feel even drowsier.

"It's coming up to 7 am now and the sun's rising." he spoke into the microphone, barely keeping his words from slurring, "You've been listening to the late night shift. I'm about to go home and if I'm dreaming, don't wake me today. Before-"

Faintly aware of his drooping eye lids, he shook his head as if to dispel his drowsiness.

"Before we go we'll be taking one last request," he tried again as his manager hooked him up with a caller. "Good morning, you're on the air," he spoke after the telephone was connected.

However, besides the soft static in the background, the other end of the line was silent.

"Good morning?" Tsuna inquired again but like the first time he was met with silence.

His hand began to tremble with annoyance. If his fists could reach the person on the other end they would receive a surprise awakening with a dislocated jaw. He really was not in the mood for this.

As he was about to disconnect the call, a voice finally trickled through his headphones.

"Do you mind if I wake you today?"

Tsuna's heart skipped a beat. His finger stilled over the button.

He drew in a sharp breath as his body and his mind froze as though imprisoned by the chains of the unmistakably feminine voice.

The voice. The melodic, angelic voice like chimes in an autumn breeze. The voice that has called his name so many times in the past. The voice that whispered into his ear in the midst of passion. The voice that can bring him back from the depths of hell and to the highs of heaven. The familiar voice that always seemed to clench around his heart like a boa constrictor.

The same voice he has been starved of for years.

The steady rhythm of his heart began to escalate and when he finally managed to free his arm from the constraints of that voice, he brought it to his chest, digging his nails into his skin as though he was trying to stop it from bursting open. Hands trembling, he reached for the microphone and held it in a knuckle white grip. A soft moan escaped past his lips as he felt a growing erection fighting against the constraints of his jeans. Visibly trembling, he spoke again, his own voice a breathless mess.

"Was that…a…request, ma'am," he garbled out unable to string a proper sentence. His entire body yearned for the person on the other side of the line. Every inch of him seemed to be on fire as his blood raced through his veins.

"Well," came the silky voice again through his headphones, "Tsuna,"

The sound of her delicate voice caressing his name, only made his breath more shallow. His jeans began to feel unbelievably tight and within the covers of the table, he reached a hand below to try and soothe this yearning. As his fingers brushed against his stiff member through the thin fabric, he let out a small huff.

"Can you play 'Crazy' for me?" she spoke once again, wrapping him in a torturous warmth,

Tsuna felt like an addict, craving the tantalizing sounds coming from the headphones.

As the requested music began to play, Tsuna ripped off his headphones and escaped out the door, closing it behind him with a resounding slam! Thankfully, as it was still early, the hallways were relatively empty save for the occasional worker. However, those who did get in his way were ruthlessly barged to the side in his hurry to get to the bathroom.

Why did she call? Why now? It was her who left him all those years ago. Her who told him she did not want to see him anymore. Why would she come back now and taunt him like that? Did she not already put him through enough pain in the past few years?

Tsuna was faintly aware of running into a stout office worker, approaching him from the opposite direction. A loud crash ensued as old, torn cardboard boxes spilled out of his hands, its unused contents flying across the grey carpet in a cloud of dust.

But Tsuna did not react. Nor did he acknowledge the shrill screams that came next. He was too preoccupied with the feminine sounds that lingered in his ears, his racing heart beat drowning out all other noises. His erection was becoming an obvious bulge, threatening to burst open his flyer if he did not relieve this growing pressure soon.

Fortunately, the bathroom was just ahead and like a mouse hurrying back to its mouse hole, Tsuna hurried behind the bathroom walls. Almost slamming into the bathroom mirror in his rush, he

gripped onto the edges of the closest sink and looked up at his reflection just to see an unrecognisable man stare back at him.

A thin sheen of sweat covering his face glistened under the dim lighting with droplets dripping of the end of his chin. His cheeks were flushed with a light pink colour. His jaw was hanging wide open, frantically gasping for air and his eyes, dark, reflecting the intense longing and desire that held his body.

"Tsuna," he heard her calling for him in his mind, "Tsuna..."

His brows furrowed as a groan escaped past his lips.

"Tsuna, come back to me," It was as though the voice was real, crying out to him, sending him into a frenzy.

His erection was growing impossibly hard and he could feel it pulsating in his jeans. With fumbling hands he almost tore open his fly, freeing his member from its small confines. Urgent fingers wrapped out the base and began to squeeze, eliciting a loud cry from his lips as a rush of pleasure raced through his body.

"Tsuna,"

His fingers clenched tighter and tighter, like the way her words were clenching around his heart.

"I love you."

Another tortured moan escaped as his body buckled forward over the sink succumbing to the pleasure derived more so from the beautiful voice than his hands.

"Please, Tsuna,"

Everytime he heard his name uttered by her breathy voice, his fingers clenched tighter, his erection became harder and he could not help but moan and spasm from the pleasurable sounds.

"I want you, Tsuna."

He was panting for air, his breathes shallow and husky. With a deep moan, his fingers began to stroke his erection.

"Ugh!" he cried out as his hand slowly moved up his length for the first time. Glistening beads of sweat began to form on his forehead as his fingers cupped the tip of his twitching member. His thumb came up and slowly began to stroke the underneath of the swollen tip, leaving behind tantalising trails of fire on his skin. Once. Twice. Then he stilled afraid to continue.

Catching his breath, he closed his eyes and once again began to stroke himself, imagining that it was _her_ soft hands touching him, bringing him to his climax the same way she used to all those years ago. The sight of her kneeling between his legs, peering up at him through her lashes as she brought him over the edge was still vivid in his mind. The feel of her body writhing beneath him in pleasure, the delicate sounds she made as she came, her twinkling smile, her enchanting laugh were all clear memories, almost as though they were burned into his mind. She was beautiful...so beautiful.

His hand began to speed up as his moans filled the bathroom. He did not care if anyone heard his sounds, the only thoughts on his mind were of her and the voice he had heard through his headphones. Faster and faster his hand went, milking his erection as her sweet voice wrapped him in a torturous warmth.

"Tsuna,"

The sound of her sighing out his name was enough to send him tumbling over the edge. With a loud cry, Tsuna reached his climax as his white semen spilled out of his erection and onto the pale underneath of the sink.

Like a worshipper praying in reverence to their god, he rasped out the name of the one responsible for his frenzied state.

"Kyouko..."

**Author's note:** I just realised, I may have already given away the title of the song. Oh well :) If you review, let me know what you think the song is or if you don't know it, you can ask me for the title as well. I actually have no idea how popular the song was when it first came out or how many of you would actually know the song. So if most of you do happen to know it, pardon me for trying to create all the mystery :D

I'm thinking about writing another version of this story, maybe one where Tsuna and Kyouko meet each other (ooo dramatic). Again let me know what you guys think :D

Please review, favourite and follow. Any kind of feedback will be much appreciated XD


End file.
